Ya no soy una niña
by clea everlasting
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que él se fue y tres desde que se enamoró, es hora de cambiar las cosas y dejar de esperar. Leve Kintaro x Sakuno, algo de Fuji x Sakuno. Ryoma x Sakuno Parte II
1. Chapter 1

Esta serie no es mía..¿ De verdad es necesario esto? Si fuese mia las cosas serian muy distintas...además de mi vida, como seria dedicarse a eso? ..que le vamos a hacer, de los sueños no se vive, ya me gustaria que fuese mia la serie y algunas otras. Ya que estamos..tampoco me importaria tener un Tezuka real como novio, pero no pasa nada, me conformo con Fuji o Kintaro.

N/A: Este fanfic consta de dos partes, me queda poco por acabar la segunda. Espero que os guste. No tenia intención de hacer este fic, pero empece a escribir y empezó a salir esto, podia utilizarlo para uno que tenia previsto, pero me fui dejando llevar y bueno..lo que suele pasar.

Ya subi uno de los Doujhins que comente, podeis bajarlo aquí: http/rapidshare.de/files/28315363/.rar..

Os dejo con el fic.

Los dias van pasando, observo como las calles se van mojando por la lluvia mientras mi cabeza esta pegada al frio cristal. Tres años, tres años han pasado desde que lo conocí, pero poco ha cambiado desde entonces. Como se puede estar tan cerca y aún más lejos? No hay forma de acercarme a él..y lo se. He esperado tanto tiempo, he suplicado tanto por avanzar..pero como estos dias grises, mi corazón esta tan triste..Aún soy una niña, una chiquilla incapaz de madurar..porque aún no he podido dejarlo atrás. Algun dia sere capaz? Algun dia alguien me dejara amar?

Pongo mi mano al lado de mi rostro, sintiendo tb en ella el frio, solo puedo soltar un leve suspiro, uno de resignación...solo queda esperar y avanzar mientras el viento de en mi rostro, mientras despeje mis lágrimas, mientras se lleve mis sentimientos y mis recuerdos no sean de tonos oscuros.

Me despego de la ventana y voy a mirarme en el espejo de pie que hay en la habitación. No, ya no soy una niña, puede que mi corazón aún sea joven, algo infantil, pero ya deje de ser una niña.

Quizás esta noche, sea la ultima en la que piense en todo esto.A partir de ahora avanzaré mucho más, con un rumbo fijo, ser feliz estando orgullosa de mi.

--

El sol por fin habia salido, se veia radiante, sobretodo si llevaba dias escondido tras las nubes y la tormenta. Avanzó hacia ese gran instituto, era su primer año en la alta secundaria, pero eso daba igual, normalmente era volver a encontrarse con todo el Seigaku menor. Y eso era algo que no la iba a hacer retroceder en la decisión que habia tomado.

Todo era diferente a pesar de la gente, el nuevo uniforme le sentaba mucho mejor, tambien era que su cuerpo hacia que este le quedase asi. Camino hacia la puerta de entrada atravesando el patio, mientras algunos la observaban. Se encontro a varias estudiantes que habian sido sus compañeras ese mismo año en la menor, se acercó a ellas sonriendo.

Se habian acabado iendo hacia el tablón de clases, no sabian todavía donde les habia tocado.Tras ver el lugar que le correspondia se apresuraron hacia cada lugar designado.

Sakuno anduvo por los pasillos de aquel gran edificio, comparado con el otro este era mucho más amplio. Se notaba que era el primer dia de clases, habia quien estaba desanimado por ello y quien estaba alegre de encontrarse de nuevo con amigos que no habian visto en todas las vacaciones. El sol que entraba por las ventanas del pasillo daba en su rostro y esta sonrrio, sin duda haria algo para mejorar este curso.

Se encontraba ante la puerta de su nueva clase y por una vez, no se sentia nerviosa o tan tímida como siempre, corrio la puerta a un lado y se adentro en la clase.

Por suerte, su mejor amiga habia acabado estando en la misma clase que ella, lo que le resulto algo cotidiano, pero era algo bueno, porque ella no queria dejar de ser como era en su totalidad, y seguro que la presencia de su mejor amiga se lo recordaria.

Como era el primer dia de clases, no hicieron mucho a parte de presentarse. Sakuno miraba el cielo absorta, sus pensamientos la llevaban muy lejos de aquel lugar donde se encontraba, durante dos años no habia sabido "casi nada" de él, si no fuese por su abuela o sus amigos hubiese sido "nada", la última vez que lo vio en persona fue cuando ganaron los nacionales, recordaba aquellos partidos emocionantes, aquellos dias tensos y aquel en el que se habian enfrentado los dos principes del tenis. Habia ganado un amigo a partir de aquel dia, Kintaro, pero habia perdido la presencia de aquella persona que tanto siempre le habia importado, Ryoma, Echizen Ryoma. El se habia ido de nuevo a America tras ganar los nacionales. Dos años era mucho tiempo sin saber de él, sin verlo y tres enamorada, eso habia acabado siendo molesto para ella misma, sabia que era tonta por no fijarse en alguien más, como Kintaro que se habia convertido en un buen amigo y que se le habia acabado confesando hacia un año, siempre habia dicho que le gustaba pero esa vez fue más serio que nunca, algo inusual para él, a pesar de la contestación de Sakuno, el habia seguido como siempre, diciendo que esperaria hasta que ella estuviese lista para fijarse en otro. O como Fuji senpai, un dia sin esperarlo, el prodigio de Seigaku le habia confesado sus sentimientos por ella, ella entonces no lo habia comprendido, nunca se hubiese pensado que alguien se fijara en ella, incluso Kintaro, pero Fuji sempia, el prodigio le habia confesado que se habia acabado fijando en ella tras las visitas al Seigaku menor y los encuentros del antiguo equpo en casa de su abuela y en el restaurante de Taka senpai. El sabia lo que ella aún sentia por Ryoma, asi que fue muy claro con ella, le dijo que sabia lo difícil que era dejar de amar pero que no podia quedarse toda la vida esperándolo, el no le habia dejado ninguna señal de migas en el camino,y esperar solo le haria aún más daño.Al contrario que Kintaro no dijo que la esperaria porque intentaria conseguirla. Fue gracias a él que Sakuno tomó la decisión de dejar ese amor atrás, de intentar avanzar, era cierto lo que le habia dicho Fuji senpai, el no le habia dejado nada a ella y no se ponia en contacto con ella, en definitiva, no existia para él.

Volvio la vista hacia su clase, mirando a sus compañeros, habian conocia a varios de ellos, se habia dado cuenta de que en el tiempo que habian sido compañeros, estos habian ido cambiando y madurando, como ella. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras se dijo " quizás, este año, si sea diferente".

/DIAS DESPUÉS/

Sakuno caminaba risueña por las calles recorridas por muchos estudiantes a esa hora. Fue entrando en el patio del instituto con una gran sonrisa sonriendo a aquellos que la saludaban. Como siempre su amiga la habia llamado con aquel tomo de voz que habia sorprendido a la mitad de los estudiantes que habia alrededor. Sakuno habia cabado pidiéndole a Tomoka que no hablase tan fuerte que se quedaban mirándola, pero Osaka l e decia que de todas formas ya la miraban antes, que más daba algunos más? Esto solo hizo sonrojar a Sakuno, fue a decirle algo cuando sintio un peso sobre su hombro.

Eh?- dijo Sakuno mientras miro a ver quien se estaba apoyando en su hombro- Fuji sempi!

Buenos dias Sakuno chan- dijo el prodigio con su habitual sonrisa- queria preguntar algo..um..-decia mientras apoyaba los dedos de su otra mano en la barbilla

Buenos dias senpai, que es eso que quiere preguntar?- pregunto Osakada

Buenos dias..- decia timidamente sakuno, mientras que intentaba parar su sonrojo.

Es algo..un favor..- dijo tranquilamente y con tono de preocupación el poridgio.

Que es?- preguntaba con interes Osakada

Pasa algo Fuji senpai? Parece preocupado..- quizas fuese algo serio, eso penso Sakuno.

Lo que pasa es que el equipo se va a reunir en el restaurante de Taka san...y quiero que vengas conmigo, estoy pensando como puedo convencerte- dijo Fuji pareciendo pensativo

La quijada de Sakuno se calló

Sin comentarios- dijo tras estar un poco en silencio Sakuno.

Una sonrisa aparecio en el prodigio, el era inteligente y era seguro que ella acabaria iendo con él, y la forma de hacerlo estaba enfrente suya.

Osakada, tu tambien puedes venir con Sakuno- aquella sonrisa era de satisfacción, sabia lo que pasaria a continuación.

Sakuno, debemos ir, no podemos no aceptar, claro que vamos Fuji senpai o- decia alegre Tomoka.

Pe..pero...Tomoka yo...-pero Sakuno era incapaz de contradecir hasta ese extremo a su mejor amiga..no le quedaba de otra que ir, por lo visto Fuji sabia cuales eran sus puntos débiles y tenia muchos.

Fuji senpai...- decia con un tono de reproche Sakuno hacia él-

No puedes culparme por lograr que vengas - Sakuno chan, además es bueno salir de vez en cuando.- pero no puedo decir mucho más porque un pelirrojo se acercó a ellos, llamando a Fuji, mientras deica Hoi hoi!

Que haces Syusuke?- decia mientras los miraba intentado encontrar el motivo de que estuviesen parados alli en medio.

Estaba convenciendo a Sakuno chan para que venga conmigo a lo de Taka san- le comentaba a su amigo.

Nya! Y lo has conseguido?- preguntaba curioso el jugador acrobático

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del prodigio y con seriedad le respondio-Por supuesto-

Ya casi la tienes Fuji!- decia emocionado su compañero

Todo esto hacia enrojecer a la chica que no sabia donde meterse.

Tu crees?- decia mirándola para intentar ver el sonrojo de esta .

Claro! Mirala - decia el muchacho alzando el rostro de la chica.

Eiji senpai!- no podia estar más roja, haciendo que Fuji pudiera ver su rostro tan tojo.

--

/ OTRO DIA/

Tomoka no habia parado de preguntarle en todo el dia de por que habia cambiado, se habia dado cuenta su mejor amiga, pero no solo ella, los que la conocían tb notaron el cambio de su actitud. Incluso Fuji senpai le habia dicho a su forma " me alegra que me hiciese caso y te lo replantearas" esa oración salio de la nada mientras paseaban de vuelta de la reunion que habian tenido los antiguos jugadores, como su abuela se habia ido antes, habia sido acompañada por Fuji hasta su casa, fue entonces en el ultimo momento cuando el ya se marchaba y ella cerraba la puerta cuando el dijo aquello.

Las cosas le habian ido muy bien, cuando dejo de preocuparse por un pasado para preocuparse solo de construir un futuro. Ahora el viento daba en su rostro, cuando se dijo "Todo cambio con un soplo de viento, fue la decisión que tome, pero no me arrepiento de ello porque por fin puedo mirar lo que hay delante de mi y... avanzar"

Y con una ultima mirada hacia ese cielo del atardecer, sonrrio sabiendo que ya habia dado los primeros pasos necesarios.


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: Pues lo siento porque no sera igual que el original, ya que tuve que hacerlo entero de nuevo, si consigo recuperarlo lo pondre como 3 cap para quien le interese leer otra versión de la II Parte, a bajo lo comento. Siento mucho la espera pero el problema del ordenador como veis no se ha solucinado. Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero no decepcionaros

II Parte

El sol empezó a dar en el rostro de la muchacha despertandola poco a poco.

Abrió la ventana y dejo entrar una suave brisa, cerro sus ojos y se dejo sentir ante aquella naturaleza..podia sentir como la acogía y le hacia ser esa persona que tanto tiempo habia mantenido oculta, la persona en la que se habia convertido en todo este tiempo.

Se acercó al espejo y se dio una última mirada antes de salir.

Con una sonrisa fue rumbo al instituto, podia observar en su paseo, como los colores jugaban en el cielo, mientras nadaban aquellos algodones en él. Hoy se sentia feliz, ya no buscaria, sino, que se dejaria encontrar por lo que la vida le diera. Tenia buenos amigos, y habia chicos estupendos interesados en ella, no podia dejar pasar tantas cosas de la vida por solo un recuerdo..un recuerdo, solo era eso después de todo.

Las clases habian sido largas, le habian parecido eternas, y la culpa la tenian sus recuerdos, su mente, su piel al estremecerse por su pensamiento. Habia estado casi todo el tiempo observando el exterior de la ventana, mientras se habia dejado llevar por su mente..recordaba aquellos juegos..ahora veia parte de las pistas y eso le recordaba..tanto.. Pero que hacia pensando en él?..Ya no habia un él que no estuviese en su mente..pero..formaba parte de ella..de algo..fue..su primer amor..al menos en esa parte de su vida, el seguiria ahí.

Habian acabado las clases y ella seguia dandole vueltas a lo mismo..lo recordaba, era algo normal y estaba feliz por ello, porque ahora, ya no lo hacia con un deje de tristeza, sino con una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa.

Hoy no habian tenido entrenamiento femenino y le quedaban un par de cosas por hacer…cuando se dio cuenta ya habia atardecido. Se acercó al mirador, alli se sentia tan bien. La ciudad era hermosa y el cielo, se quedo observando detenidamente como las estrellas lo iluminaban y daban aquella magia plateada. Se encontro pensando en él. Seguro que alli donde estaba, el estaria triunfando..no sabia cuantas hora exacto habia de diferencia, ni que hora seria , quizas su cielo no fuese del mismo color..pero sin duda..era el mismo cielo..estando muy lejos pero..el nunca dejaria su recuerdo.

-me pregunto..que estará haciendo ahora Ryoma kun- dijo la muchacha en su tranquila soledad.

-lo mismo que tu- le dijo la voz de un muchacho tras ella.

Aquella voz..sonaba diferente pero..hubiera jurado que era él..eso era imposible, él estaba en America, muy lejos de alli y de ella. Debia ser su mente que le jugaba malas pasadas

-juraria que he escuchado a Ryoma kun- dijo tras un poco de silencio.

-Despistada como siempre, no? Ryusaki?- esta vez sono con algo de humor.

Se giro sorprendida y lentamente. No podia creer lo que veia, ante ella estaba un muchacho de pelo entre azulado y verdoso algo revuelto, estaba más alto, seria por el paso de los dos años..pero sus ojos y aquella mirada, iguales, como los recordaba, imposible de olvidar.

No le salian palabras, simplemente solo podia observar como aquella persona que pensaba estaba tan lejos, con aquella vida grata y sin recordarla, estaba ante ella y recordaba su nombre, y más que su nombre, algo referente a ella.."despistada"..tras otro breve silencio solo pudo pronunciar su nombre débilmente.

Una sonrisa extraña se dibujo en los labios del tenista, una sonrisa que pocas veces ella le habia visto.

-Cuando..cuando has llegado?-quiso saber la muchacha.

-Esta mañana- dijo sin inmutarse ante nada, seguia con aquella actitud fria y arrogante.

/FLASHBACK/

Atraveso aquellos muros que sin duda le recordaban al anterior edificio donde hacia tiempo atrás habia estudiado. Lo primero que hizo fue acudir a las canchas de tenis.

Se aparecio ante ellos con aquella tipica frase cuando Tezuka les habia mandado a dar vueltas a unos novatos del club. Tal fue la sorpresa de todos que a alguno como Eiji se le cayó la raqueta mientras hacia su tipico malabar de dar vueltas en su mano.

Se acercaron rapidamente, rodeandolo. Momo le empezo a dar en la cabeza como tiempo atrás y por supuesto Ryoma se quejaba, además ya no era un niño. Ochibí, aquello le sono tan familiar y sin embargo llevaba tanto sin oirlo..pero ya no era un crio..por esta vez, lo dejaria pasar. Sus senpais no habian cambiado en nada…eso le recordaba que..no seguiria con aquello, no podia ser que..Se escucho el sonido de un reloj, Inui senpai se alejo un momento de ellos y se fue primero al banco donde tenia sus cosas y luego hacia los dos novatos habian tardado mas de lo acordado en dar vueltas y tendiendo el brazo les dio su ultima creación. Si..si que seguia todo como siempre.

La pronunciación de un apellido lo saco de aquel amistoso ambiente, dejando todo lo que hablaban de lado, no importaba aquella charla sobre tenis. Giro el rostro y pudo ver como no muy lejos de alli una muchacha se paraba al escuchar su nombre y como volteaba para ver quien la llamaba, sonrrio cuando vio que era una de sus amigas. Esta le tomo del brazo y tiro de ella rapidamente, diciendole que la acompañase un momento..y asi se perdio de su vista.

-sigue aquí..me alegro.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba un poco su gorra, aquella gorra que adoraba desde niño, era su marca.

Eiji se percató de la falta de atención de su amigo y siguió su vista para saber el motivo. Sus ojos se abrieron algo sorprendidos y después giro el rostro hacia su mejor amigo, Syusuke.

Syusuke al contrario tenia una expresión de tristeza, Eiji pudo darse cuenta de ello en aquellos ojos entreabiertos, en los que esta vez, no brillaba un intenso azul.

-Fuji..- se acerco a decirle el pelirrojo

-ya lo he visto- le contesto antes de acabar aquella frase.-tambien lo he oido-dijo casi lo ultimo en un susurro.

--

Ya se habia ido de aquel encuentro con sus sempais, no habia podido irse antes pero ahora caminaba pensando en todo y el porque estaba aquí. Entonces la vió, sabia que era ella. Habia cambiado pero esta mañana la habia visto..se preguntaba si todavía su voz seria suave y dulce..y la siguió con cuidado hasta el mirador.

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

Ryoma fue hacia el banco que se encontraba a sus espaldas y se sento en él. Después la miro y volvio a beber un poco de la ponta que llevaba.

-Piensas quedarte de pie?- le pregunto de forma ironica sin mas.

- a..ano….-no sabia que decir a eso, asi que después de emitir ese "ano" se sentó a su lado.

Se hizo el silencio, pero se encontraba algo incomoda, no por la presencia silenciosa de Ryoma, siempre habia sido asi, era por no saber que decir y querer sin embargo saber tanto.

Ya no era como antes, se mentalizo de eso y recogio todo el valor que pudo para preguntarle.

-Ryoma kun..por que estas aquí?.anno..lo que quiero decir es que no estabas en America?- estaba algo nerviosa pero intento decirlo con naturalidad.

-tenia que comprobar algo- dijo con tranquilidad

-algo?- pregunto sorprendida la chica

- He podido meter en un apuro a alguien y queria comprobar si esta bien.- le comento.

Volvio a hacerse el silencio. De pronto, Ryoma se levantó y empezo a caminar, Sakuno lo miraba extrañada por su comportamiento. Entonces el joven se detuvo.

-Es tarde, te acompañaré a casa- dijo esperando que la muchacha lo siguiera.

--

Estaba tendida sobre la cama. ¿Como podia la vida hacerle eso? Ryoma kun habia vuelto, ahora que ella habia empezado a avanzar dando pasos decididos..ahora el la volvia vulnerable de nuevo, ahora él, agitaba de nuevo su corazón..y encima..era agradable. Habia empezado a hacer frio y él le habia puesto la chaqueta que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Desde cuando Ryoma kun era tan..tan conversador en algo más que un monologo..y agradable? No recordaba alguna vez que la galantería lo caracterizase.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron al recordar su encuentro. Habian conversado en el camino a su casa, que por extraño que parezca, el recordaba donde era, porque solo le pregunto si seguia viviendo en el mismo lugar. El principe del tenis habia compartido con ella una charla normal entre amigos..y eso era algo poco probable tratandose de él.

Doblo el rostro hacia la ventana y después se levanto para dirigirse a ella, y con una sonrisa recordando lo que habia ocurrido al entrar antes en su cuarto, sonrrio y cerro las cortinas.

/Flashback/

Sakuno se adentro en su habitación y fue rápido hacia la ventana para ver alejarse al principe del tenis de su domicilio. Cuando abrio la ventana lo vio alejarse, pero el se detuvo, giro el rostro para observar donde habia dejado a la joven, y con la mirada recorrio el edificio hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación en la que ella se asomaba. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que habia sido descubierta, pero el levanto su mano en señal de adios y le dijo " Buenas noches" y tras eso se perdio de su vista.

/Fin flashback/

Pero habia algo que le sorprendio más que nada..el habia estado hablado con ella sobre Seigaku, cuando lo hacia hablaba de Eiji sempai, Tezuka Boucho…el habia hablado de ellos como compañeros, a lo que ella le habia comentado que ya no era su capitan..pero el le dijo que si..eran sus compañeros, era su capitan, ese mismo dia, habia ido a inscribirse a la superior Seigaku. Ella habia pensado que estaria poco tiempo, nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que este año Ryoma kun estaria en su instituto..era como volver a los viejo tiempos.

--

Seria todo un sueño? Eso fue lo que penso Sakuno Ryusaki al siguiente dia. Un cruel y hermoso sueño en el que su principe volvia..pero nada mas que eso, un sueño..no podia ser.

Tomó rumbo al instituto, cuando atravesaba el patio delantero sintio como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y le susurraba un " buenos dias" haciendo que se sonrojase.

Otro muchacho se acercó a ellos y tras observar la escena…

Syusuke no te entretengas o llegaremos tarde- dijo el pelirrojo.

Eiji..no puedo evitarlo, es Sakuno chan- dijo con su usual sonrisa.

Alguien llamo la atención de todos, se quedo parado por un momento en la puerta, pero al poco avanzo con paso decidido hacia el edificio.

Fuji tenia sus ojos abiertos, siguiendo con ellos a un Ryoma que no habia dicho nada, pero no le decian prodigio por nada, y Ryoma era alguien a quien tenia casi la completa seguridad de conocer en comportamiento.

--

Las clases habian sido extrañas, Tomoka no habia dejado a Ryoma tranquilo ni unos minutos, y tambien muchas otras chicas que eran de su club de fans, debia estar agotado,eso penso Sakuno cuando veia a un desganado Ryoma en su pupitre.

Las clases de tenis le habian impedido ir a las canchas masculinas, en el fondo queria conocer que era de Ryoma y el club de tenis en esos momentos..Sabia que ya se habia hecho a la idea de dejarlo atrás, pero era algo difícil cuando tu recuerdo se presentaba en carne y hueso.

Ahora le tocaba entrenar de forma independiente, pero "entrenar" no era ir y averiguar nada en las otras canchas.

Empezo a golpear la pelota en la pared, sus movimientos habian mejorado bastante, ya hacia tres años que estaba con ese deporte y si que era mala cuando empezó, pero al menos podria decir que su tenis ahora era decente.

Siguió golpeando la bola, pero antes de que le diera a la pelota con la raqueta una mano la tomo de la muñeca y otra cogia su bola en el aire.

Sakuno se sorprendio al ver que era el principe del tenis el que lo hacia. El simplemente le comento que aun podia darle mejor. Tocó una de sus piernas para moverla un poco mas hacia atrás, el tacto la hizo enrojecer. Si le hubieran dicho que eso ocurriria antes de su vuelta, diria que estaban locos, que el principe del tenis no volvia y menos ayudarla y de ese modo. Pero ahí estaba él, aún más atractivo que lo que recordaba, aún más intimidante y eso que casi era igual de arrogante con ella, pero ese casi era un mundo para el antiguo Echizen.

--

Por un breve momento sus pensamientos vagaron ante esa suavidad.., no es que se aprovechase de impartirle ayuda, no es que andara buscando más cercania de aquella chica. Pero siguió frio, al menos un poco, eso intento.

--

Como podia un dia cambiarlo todo, como podia una persona cambiar toda su vida de esa forma? Ryoma kun seguia siendo ante todos el mismo, con aquella forma de ser que lo habia definido tiempo atrás. Y aquella frase, cuanto hacia que no la escuchaba " Mada mada dane" .

La vuelta de Ryoma significó alguna visita más seguida de Kintaro. Cuando Ryoma se entero de lo buenos amigos que somos, dijo un " veo" mientras seguia bebiendo Ponta, pero escupio el contenido cuando Kintaro dijo abiertamente que se me declaró. Casi se atraganta, Kintaro empezó a reirse de él. Ryoma dijo "no creo que Ryusaki este tan loca como para salir contigo" y tras eso, volvio a su adorada ponta. Pero no duró mucho el jugo en so boca, por el comentario de Eiji " nya! Sakuno se ha vuelto una conquistadora, incluso Fuji se le ha declarado"

Fuji? Fuji sempai? Ryoma no podia creer lo que oia…el tensai y sádico de Seigaku interesado en aquella chiquilla.

--

Ryoma estaba descansando en la azotea y la puerta de esta se abrio, dejando pasar a Sakuno. Sabia que se encontraria ahí, por lo visto sus gustos no habian variado.

Ryoma miro y cuando vio quien era volvio a relajarse.

No has cambiado- le dijo la chica

Se esta bien aquí- le contestó él.

Esto..queria preguntarte..- empezo a decir ella

Um?- no es que no estuviese atento aunque lo parecia

Has resuelto..aquello por lo que viniste, me refiero a si metiste en algun problema a esa persona.- le pregunto ella, mientras observaba al tenista

Aún no lo se- dijo él algo pensativo.

El timbre del final de las clases les anuncio que podia acudir ya a sus respectivos club o a sus casa.

Sakuno salia del edificio cuando una extraña mujer le preguntó si conocia a Ryusaki Sakuno, cuando ella dijo que era ella, muchos extraños se acercaron rodeandola con lo que parecian camaras, grabadoras y demas instrumentos tecnologicos. Empezaban a preguntarle cosas, que algunas no lograba entender porque las decian en inglés y con todo el mundo hablando a la vez, resultaba una tarea complicada enterarse de algo. Notó como alguien tiraba de su muñeca y se la llevaba rápido de alli.

No sabia a donde iba, ni tampoco paro con quien. Escucho el ruido de una puerta abriendose y como tiraban de ella hacia su interior.La habitacion del tamaño de un armario que por los objetos utilizarian de limpieza, ahora tenia dos inquilinos. Sakuno prácticamente era abrazada por él, ya que el lugar era demasiado estrecho. Levanto el rostro y se sonrojó al ver que quien la tenia asi era Ryoma, podia sentir su respiración, y aquellos labios parecian tan..no, no debia pensar en eso..pero..aquel formado cuerpo la rodeaba entre sus brazos y la pegaba a él con fuerza.

-No hagas ruido- le dijo él.

-Ryoma kun..que es lo que pasa?- le pregunto ella, quizas el sabia que ocurria.

-Parece que se alejaron, aprovechemos- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo de alli con ella.

--

Siguieron caminando por un buen tiempo y Ryoma no queria parar de hacerlo.

-Ryoma kun..- dijo la chica

- Ryusaki…lo siento…no pense que….parece que si acabe dando problemas- dijo el chico mientras seguia tirando de ella.

Ryusaki intentaba analizar aquellas palabras..pero alguien la detuvo.

Ey!- dijo una muchacha que se acerco a ella con una revista en las manos.

Sakuno estaba decidida a averiguar que pasaba y se detuvo, haciendo que el tenista tambien lo hiciese.

-por que me siguen?- le pregunto Sakuno a la periodista.

-Acaso no lo sabes?- Le pregunto sorprendida la periodista.

- Saber qué?- ahora si que no entendia nada.

Ryoma le dijo que era una tonteria y que siguieran, pero Sakuno queria saberlo todo y ahora.

La periodista le enseña una revista a Sakuno, donde viene una entrevista hecha al tenista de fama estadounidense y japonesa Echizen Ryoma. En ella, le preguntan si ha estado o esta enamorado, la entrevistora responde que el joven tenista se quedo en silencio un breve momento y después susurro un nombre "Sakuno Ryusaki", cuando se da cuenta de que lo he oido se sorprendio de si mismo.

-Y desaparecio al dia siguiente de la entrevista, por lo que se ve, vino aquí- dijo la reportera.

Sakuno se sonrojó al leerlo, era verdad eso? Y él habia venido para comporbar en ella, para que no fuese acosada por la prensa y..

-Pe..pero..Ryoma kun..el nunca..,siempre ha sido frio y..yo pense que el ni se acordaria de mi.

Ryoma ahora le daba la espalda, sin duda el rubor en sus mejillas era el motivo. Siguió caminado seguido solo por ella, entonces de golpe se detuvo, haciendo que ella diese en su espalda-

-Yo no me olvide de ti como crees- le dijo con mucho esfuerzo, nunca habia sido lo suyo hablar con alguien y menos una chica. -Me gustas-

Las mejilla de Sakuno tomaron un color rosado y sus ojos birllaban como nunca lo habian hecho.

-Ryoma kun..hace dos años que yo..no se nada de ti si no es por algun comentario de los sempais o mi abuela..en estos dos años yo..ya no soy una niña- le decia mientras intentaba comprender como era posible.

-Lo se..ya no eres una niña..en este corto periodo te he conocido más..por eso..estoy aún más seguro de ello..ahora…me gustas más Ryusaki.- no tenia dudas ante lo que decia y sonaba firme y serio.

-Ryoma kun..siempre..tu nunca..yo aún..me gustas- No lo habia olvidado, no habia dejado de pensar en el y no habia dejado de amarlo, eso era lo unico que sabia.

Ryoma se dio la vuelta al escuchar eso.

-Al decir eso..ya no podre evitarlo…llevo mucho queriendo hacerlo- le dijo el tenista frente suyo.

-Hacer qué?- le pregunto la muchacha.

-Esto- dijo él mientras se acercó a ella y la tomó fuerte de la cintura. Cuando Sakuno alzo la mirada para preguntarle que ocurria, no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar por esos labios que la aprisionaban, por esos labios que insistian en su boca a ser correspondidos.

--

Sakuno caminaba con una bella sonrisa al lado del tenista.

-Ryoma kun..puede ser frio, orgulloso y no ha cambiado nada.- comento como si nada la muchacha

-um? Sakuno ¬¬

-Pero..conmigo es algo diferente y ahora se que me quiere…eso es lo importante.

Sakuno le dio un dulce beso a su acompañante haciendo que este se sonrojase. Cuando se separó, una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios de Ryoma. Y tomo a su presa entre sus brazos, por un buen rato no la dejaria escapar, era el castigo por su comentario. Además tenia que encontrar la manera de hacerle llegar a más de uno que esta muchacha dulce y tierna a partir de ahora solo lo necesitaba a él y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

FIN

N/A: Es importante, lo he tenido que volver a escribir y ha cambiado bastante la cosa, no la idea pero si la forma de hacerlo, me han idcho que seguramente me podrian recuperar la memoria del ordenador, de modo que cuando lo hagan, subire como 3 cap esa parte por si alguien le interesa leerla..más que nada porque es un trabajo que he realizado.

Si quereis un epilogo para dejar algo claro sobre Fuji o Kintaro..me decis y lo hago

Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que me dejeis comentarios.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

Lucy; Sientop la demora, pero ya explique lo que le ocurrio a mi ordenador y ahí tenia hecha la 2 Parte, solo que subi solo una parte del fic T.T La proxima vez lo subo todo o lo dejo publicado en mi web por si acaso. Ya salio Ryoma, no tenia casi nada que ver la 1 Parte con la segunda como ves en asuntos de corazon.

VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa; empiezo a creer que no se fian de mi…-.-" como ves si sale Ryoma aunque no lo hizo en la I Parte..pero asi lo quise, espero te gusta.

Marip; Hola! Siento si te liaste, y no, Fuji quiere que ella lo acepte pero ella necesita tiempo, cosa que poco a poco iba consiguiendo Fuji, asi se quedo la I Parte, en esta Parte sin embargo, Fuji solo sale en una parte en la que se da cuenta de que Ryoma tiene sentimientos por Sakuno, es que es muy astuto, al saber esto, sabe que ya no puede hacer nada si el hace algo, por eso no vuelve a aparecer..quiere que sea feliz.. Quizas haga un epilogo para aclarar eso..Como pidais.

Vickyta-chan; Fuji es mi personaje favorito no pudo evitar ponerlo, Tezuka tb me gusta pero en este fic pues no sale Me gusto insinuar algo con Kantaro aunque mucho mas con Fuji, como ves, si que volvio Ryoma, es un RyoSaku Gracias por mandarme review

-ivekag-; Pues sorpresa no se, pero el capitulo aquí lo tienes ññ gracias por el review

Mausy¸ Espero que te guste y que me digas que te pareció. Un saludo!


End file.
